lefarnfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kraut/The mage guild og lidt om Urth
The Mage Guild som fortsættelse til ovenstående post har jeg fundet ud af det her. Det er det jeg forestiller mig bliver introen til/ starten til Mage guild articlen. The Mage Guild Back in the days when the gods was slumbering in the beyond, the Royal Mage Guild of Nightfall was an impressive power. All who used magic learnt or innate had to be a member and one who practiced magic without a guild membership would be punish by law. So it was and so it is no more. Nikura ''-High Mage of the Arcane Order-'' The Mage Guild known today is far from the original Royal Mage Guild of Nightfall. During the war with the drows much corruption and dubious dealings was discovered within the Royal Mage Guild. The Queen ordered her brother, The prins and high general of the Nightfall Army, to seize control of the Mage guilds twelve houses and rid the guild for it’s more dubious characters. It was the Queens plan to keep the mage guild intact under hers control. This caused a large commotion with in the mage society and send many looking for a new place to find the security, comfort and last but not least the funding that the mage guild previously had offered. Also among the more mundane mages På den her måde bliver det gamle mage guild sådan lidt mere onde, men det synes jeg egentlig er okay. Det må de godt lidt ;) Fortsættelsen på det her regner jeg med at blive en forklaring af the arcane order og deres betydning for magesne idag. Har også lidt planer om en serie hentydninger til at det var vrede mages fra the royal mage guild som delvist var skyld i High rocks fald. Eller at de som minimum var involveret i det. Urth Det er blevet mig pålagt at skrive lidt om Urth så folk havde noget at gå ud fra hvis man ville fortsætte med at skriv på landet. Det bliver meget hurtigt da jeg kun har gjort mig nogle overfladiske tanker omkring emnet. Styreform:'''Teologisk - Præste styre. '''Landets leder: Der übber præst - Min ide var, at der skulle være en over over præst udnævnt af skt'en/guden selv. Der efter skulle der være et råd under ham, lidt ligesom et senat. Rådet ville blive ledet af to over præster, en for vest urth og en for øst urth. Hvordan det nærmmere ville skulle strikkes sammen ved jeg ikke rigtig, men det var min hoved tanke. Stil: Urth's stil skal være meget præget af den religion. Dvs massere af religiøse symboler i hverdagen og på bygninger mv. Jeg havde måske også overvejet lidt om der ikke skulle være en form for et religiøst kaste system lidt ligesom de har i FG - Mulran, med cirklerne i panden. Ellers er den arkitektoniske stil lidt tyrkisk/afrikansk inspireret. Der er selvfølgelig meget stor forskel på øst og vest urth. Husk at landet er mere end dobbelt så stort som Nightfall. Jo længere øst over man kommer jo mere afrikansk skulle det være. Altsår med lerhuse osv. Deres krige: Folk fra Urth er ikke mere krigsgale end andre steder. De gør bare hvad deres gud fortæller dem de skal :D